Phlan
http://www.candlekeep.com/images/sitegfx/phlan.jpg Phlan ligger langs den nordlige kyst af Moonsea indhavet, ved udløbet af Stojanow floden. Byen er i tidens løbe med jævne mellemrum blevet ødelagt. Senest var det en større flok chromatiske drager ud af Vaasa mod nordvest som ”besøgte” byen for et par år siden. Folkene har derfor efterhånden fået god øvelse i at genopbygge deres by og Phlan’s fortsatte eksistens er et godt eksempel på hvor stædige folk kan være. Desværre er det ikke altid alt der kan reddes; Nogen gange er visse områder blevet så magisk forurenet, eller har fået diverse forbandelser hængende over sig, at de må opgives. Resultatet er at Phlan i dag består af to dele, ”Civiliseret Phlan” og ”Gammel Phlan”. Den gamle del er mere eller mindre opgivet fordi at den er så farlig at begive sig ind i som den er. En velbevogtet mur holder de to områder adskildt. Phlan har i de senere år oplevet en opblomstring på handelen. Dette skyldes for en stor del problemerne i Hillsfar som har fået mange karavaner til at vælge den nordlige vej lands Moonsea selvom denne også føre dem igennem Zhentil Keep NPCer De ti’s råd Phlan regeres af et råd med ti medlemmer. Der er rimelig stor udskiftning i mellem disse da Phlans befolkning har for vane at lave mistillids afstemninger for et godt ord; f.eks. hvis økonomien har det lidt svært, eller der er kommet en ny hot-shot eventyrere til byen, eller blot hvis gæssene flyver vest om byen i stedet for øst. Lederen af rådet fungerer som borgmestre, og bærer titlen ”Nummer Et”. Det er i øjeblikket Kella Voskorm, en halv-ork kriger. Militsen Militsen består af ca. 120 mænd, som alle er hærdede krigere. Byens bedste forsvar er muren og portene bevogtes altid of 6 mand. Efter mørkets frembrud lukkes portene og man får kun lov til at komme ind hvis man kan identificere sig selv 100 %. Civiliseret Phlan Denne del er rimeligt velholdt, men det er mest af alt fordi at den er relativt nybygget. Mange steder ser man spor af genbrugte materialer fra tidligere ruiner. Men bydelen viser også at byens borgere er rimeligt velstående. Valjevo slottet Disse ruiner var oprindeligt et af de største slotte i Fâerun, men nu henligger det dog i ruiner. De lokale diskuterer om det skal genopbygges men omkostningerne ved dette har foreløbigt afskrækket. En lille gruppe druider har taget residens i den store boggård og kultivere vildnisset der. Sokal borgen Denne lille borg er omdannet til et fyrtårn. ”Den Ventende” Dette er det eneste aktive tempel i Phlan. Det er dedikeret til Tyr. Tyr er nærmest statsreligionen i Phlan Gammel Phlan Dette er de tabte dele af Phlan, som ikke har kunnet genopbygges efter tidligere ødelæggelser. Der gemmer sig alle mulige farer i ruinerne som gør det til en risikabel affære at prøve at rydde op og genbygge. Eventyrere opfordres derfor ofte til at drage ind i området ”efter guld og magiske skatte” men mest for at få ryddet lidt op i de værste problemer. Denne del af byen er forladt. Eller … den er selvfølgeligt fyldt med monstre og eventyrere. Pæne almindelige borgere holder sig dog væk pga. førstnævnte. Gammel Phlan bliver i øvrigt også brugt som en slags uofficiel losseplads for magisk affald. Der går rygter om magic dead områder. Omegn Valhinhen kirkegården Denne kirkegård lige nord for Phlan. Den hjemsøges af mindst en magtfuld udød. For nyligt er der gået sport i at løbe igennem kirkegården om natten fra østlågen til vestlågen. Disse events foregår selvfølgeligt ved midnat, og er ikke noget normale fornuftige borgere tilråder. Dette har dog aldrig afskrækket – snarere tværtimod – den vilde ungedom som kalder dette for ”Zombieruns”. Zhentil Keep mod vest XXX Zhentil Keep XXX Historie 367 DR : Phlan blev grundlagt. 400 DR : Phlan’s første ødelæggelse. 1306 DR (Year of Thunder) : Dragon Run – en invasion af drager nordfra ødelægger Phlan. Moonsea-krigen: Mulmaster oppe imod en alliance af de andre Moonsea byer. 1347 DR : Tyranthraxus, ”Den Store Besætter” og ”Herre over Ruinerene”, besætter en bronze drage og bosætter sig i Valjevo slottet. 1357 DR : Bane forsøger at trække Phlan til de nedre planer. Byens folk kæmper mod demoner i byens gader. 1358 DR : Time of Troubles. Bane dræbes af Cyric. 1359 DR : Year of the Serpent 1380 DR : Phlan kommer under Zhentarim herredømme da Hadmester Cvaal Daoran opløser de ti’s råd og udråber sig til ”Lord Protector af Phlan”.